


Affection

by hyungwonho



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, SF9 - Freeform, Short Story, chani - Freeform, kang chanhee - Freeform, kim seokwoo - Freeform, kpop, rochan, rowoon, the first rochan fic on ao3 lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonho/pseuds/hyungwonho
Summary: {Rowoon sneaks into Chani's bed and confronts him about his feelings.}





	Affection

It was 2:00 am when Chani feels the mattres dip beside him and a pair of familiar arms wrap around his waist, a nose nuzzles his nape. Even though he knows who it is, because it can only be one person, he gets a bit startled by being waken up so suddenly.

"Hmm..." He mumbles turning around into the intruder's arms. 

"Hi." Rowoon says brightly and Chani sighs.

"What are you doing here?" He asks trying to sound annoyed.

"I had a nightmare, protect me." Rowoon says wrapping his legs around him and hidding his face in his chest. Chani laughs a little, seeing the 6 foot tall man behave like this has always been fascinating to him.

"Did you really?" He asks playing a bit with his hair but still trying to sound uninterested.

"Not really, but I felt lonely and I missed you." He says looking up at him and Chani can't help but blush a little. "You're flustered, cute." Rowoon says smiling and Chani tries to look away.

"Im not." He says stubbornly. "And let me go, sometimes I feel like the hyung with how you behave." 

"Hey, Im the hyung!" Rowoon says childishly and unfolds his body to it's full size, pulling Chani to hide in his chest now. "Never forget it."

"I was kidding, calm down." Chani says hiding a smile, but Rowoon still notices and kisses the top of his head. Chani acts grossed out but Rowoon knows he loves it. "Can we sleep now?"

"When will you stop acting like that?" The taller man asks ruffling his hair.

"Act how?"

"Like you don't like my affection." He pouts a little.

"I don't do that, pft." Chani says acting unbothered.

"Yeah you do, you act all annoyed and stuff when I know you love it."

"I don't love it either." 

"Yeah, you do." He smiles down at him. "You know you like me and you know I like you back, why do you try to hide it?" 

"W-what?" Chani asks choking in his own spit, Rowoon just laughs. 

"Cute." He says and hugs him close.

"Why do you say I like you?" Chani says pushing him away, his cheeks are flushed pink and Rowoon wants to pinch them

"Just look at you blushing." He chuckles and Chani cover his cheeks. "Also I see how you enjoy my attention, and how when the other members bother you or try to be affectionate you don't let them but you let me."

"I just..." He starts to say but never finishes. Rowoon laughs again and caresses his cheek.

"It's ok, I just said I like you too." He starts moving closer to him and Chani involuntarily closes his eyes and pluckers his lips a little, making Rowoon chuckle. "Cute." He says before planting a small peck on the boy's lips. Chani opens his eyes slowly and when he makes eye contact with Rowoon he blushes again and covers his face with his hands. "Good night." The older boy says happily hugging the younger close.

"I hate you." Chani mumbles but he's smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy title and if the summary sounded too intense for what the story actually was. 
> 
> I was just testing the waters with Rochan here and came up with this short and cute drabble. I ship them A LOT and I saw that there was not a single fanfiction of them on this site. So this is the first one, yay! 
> 
> I hope you liked this, and expect more Rochan fics coming from me hopefully soon. :)


End file.
